Je t'aime à en mourir
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Heero, jeune professeur de langues, s’engage a épouser Réléna malgré ses doutes il ne se rend pas compte que Duo un de ses élèves est fou amoureux de lui…
1. Chapter 2

Je t'aime à en mourir…

Chapitre 2 :un sentiment bien étrange 

Auteur :Téyana

Origine : Gundam wing 

Couple : 2+1

Genre : drame romantique

Disclamer :Pas de mignons pilotes pour Téya -Chan juste une Sixtina en prof qui s'y croit

Note : Je dédie cette histoire a ma meilleure amie Azaléa Maxwell ainsi qu'a Mandy-lyn une chouette fille ; toutes deux témoins de cette histoire et incarnée sous les traits de Trowa et Quatre…bisous au concerné qui j'espère ne se reconnaîtra pas encore moi me reconnaîtra …et aussi a un ami Seto (Wufei) que j'ai malheureusement perdu a cause des fourberies d'une véritable salope (Zechs). Je remercie tout les fanficteur pour leur reviews …gros bisous Téya

Tout spécialement à ? pour sa reviews

Résumé : Heero jeune professeur de langue s'engage à épousé Réléna malgré ses doutes ; il ne se rend pas compte que Duo un de ses élèves est fou amoureux de lui…

Un sentiment bien étrange 

Heero

J'arrivais au travaille comme chaque matin depuis quelque jour et j'avoue que j'aimais vraiment mon travail ainsi que mes élèves tous si différent les un des autres. Les étudiant eu aussi avait l'air de m'apprécier, je crois leur apporter ce qu'il attendais d'un prof, un gars sympa et compréhensif avec des limites tout de même qui ne les considèrent pas comme des numéros mais comme des êtres humains a par entière avec chacun leurs qualités et leurs défauts. J'appréciait leur donné cours surtout au 3e TS. Justement ma première heure était avec eux et je m'avançais gaiement vers le local 108 ou tous les lundis et mercredis je leur donnais mon cours. Comme d'habitude Duo et Wufei étaient les premiers devant la porte de la classe m'attendant patiemment. Comme a chaque fois Wufei me dévisageais alors que Duo me niais totalement après un léger bonjour. Dieu que ce garçon pouvait être froid et distant envers ses professeurs…

Duo

Nous entrâmes dans la classe en silence avant de nous installer comme d'habitude au premier banc, enfin la première rangée. Au-dessus des chaises hautes de se labo qui nous servait de classe. Il entreprit comme d'habitude son discours comme au début de chaque heure de cours depuis le début de cette année. Je prit alors discrètement mon bloc a dessin comme si je voulais prendre note et me mis à exprimer un de mes multiples talents que tout le monde alors ignorait, je pris mon crayon et entamais mon œuvre donnant vie a un de mes Mangas préférer. Ils relança alors le travail oral qui pour ma part était terminé depuis un bout de temps. Croyant que je prenais note, il ne prit pas tout de suite attention a mon œuvre, mes en passant derrière moi regardant par-dessus mon épaule comme a son habitude il remarqua que cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son cours. Il fit le tour pensant que je ne l'avait pas remarquer du fait que je continuait, et s'approcha de moi tout doucement avant d'arrêter ma main en y posant la sienne. Je leva alors les Yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressenti quelque chose d'inexplicable en me plongeant dans son magnifique regard bleu cobalt. Une chaleur m'envahi soudain avant d'être accompagnée de frissons, c'est fou comme il m'impressionnait, je ne pouvais expliquer ce qui m'arrivais. Je baissa les yeux et posa mon crayon, je me sentais bizarre, vraiment bizarre au point de ne plus savoir ou j'en étais. C'est alors qu'il saisit mon bloc et observa mon chef-d'œuvre …

Heero

Il est vraiment doué, je ne pensait pas qu'il possédait ce don, je me rendit alors compte que je ne connaissais rien de lui enfin beaucoup moins de choses que j'en savais sur ses camarades, j'avais envie de le découvrir, ce mystérieux garçon natté que je trouvais si différent

-tu t'intéresse à l'art du Manga ? lui demandais-je intéresser

-oui assez me répondit-il d'un air lointain

-je dois dire que c'est assez réussi remarquais-je alors

-je vous remercie me répondit-il

Duo

Je m'attendais pourtant a me faire engueuler mais au contraire il avait apprécier mon œuvre , je ne savais ce qui m'arrivais ; j'étais heureux de son compliment, son regard transperçait encore mon esprit et mon cœur battait la chamade. J'essaya alors de cacher mes états d'âmes et pour la première fois de ma vie me concentra sur un cours. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus qu'elle était ce sentiment qui m'avait envahi au contact de sa peau et au croisement de nos regards je me sentais différent. Jamais jusqu'à présent je n'avais ressenti quelque chose de semblable.

A partir de ce jour, je me mis à le haïr de toutes mes forces j'étais dans l'incompréhension totale. Pourtant son cours étais le seul cours ou mes résultats étaient une réussite alors que je n'étudiais jamais une seule ligne. A chaque cours sans le regarder ,je buvais ses paroles ne me rendant aucunement compte que j'étais en train de changer. J'étais pire qu'exécrable avec lui je ne comprenais plus rien j'étais dans le vide totale…

Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas a présent je n'étais plus le même je m'efforçais d'être correcte et poli comme ma grand -mère qui nous avait quittées me l'avais si bien appris. Ma vie avait pris un autre tournant et je me sentais changer, je n'étais plus le garçon lunatique du début de cette année j'étais devenu joviale, agréable et souriant, je devenais plus sérieux mais sans jamais trouver ce que je recherchais. C'est alors que j'eu un déclique demain mon premier examen allait avoir lieu et je me rendis compte d'une chose importante, si je passait dans l'année supérieure, je ne l'aurais plus. C'était une chose qui ne devait pas arrivé du moins pas tout de suite . C'est à cet instant que tout me parus plus claire, il allait me manquer terriblement. J'avais du mal a l'accepté mais c'était une évidence. J'étais amoureux d'Heero Yuy…..

Fin du chapitre2


	2. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime à en mourir …**

**Auteur :** Téyana

**Origine :** Gundam wing 

**Couple :** 2+1

**Genre :** drame romantique

**Disclamer :** Pas de mignons pilotes pour Téya –Chan juste une Sixtina en prof qui s'y croit.

**Note :** Cette histoire est basée sur des faits réels remaniés à la Téyana Yénéashi. Je la dédie a ma meilleure amie Azaléa Maxwell ainsi qu'à Mandy-lyn une chouette fille ; toutes deux témoins de cette histoire et incarnées sous les traits de Trowa et Quatre…bisous au concerné qui j'espère ne se reconnaîtra pas et encore moins me reconnaîtra …

**Résumé :** Heero, jeune professeur de langues, s'engage a épouser Réléna malgré ses doutes ; il ne se rend pas compte que Duo un de ses élèves est fou amoureux de lui…

* * *

Chapitre I : Un garçon si différent.

**Duo**

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et j'ai 17 ans. Elève fainéant et introverti, je n'ai jamais véritablement trouvé ma place dans une école. Le seul soutien que je n'ai jamais eu était celui de mes amis, Trowa et Quatre, qui savaient tout de moi surtout le principal ; les sentiments que j'avais pour mon ancien professeur que je n'avais pas revu depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Où était-il ? Parti ?L'avait-il épousée ?Je n'en avait aucune idée, je restais plongé dans le doute, restant des heures assis sur mon lit, des idées plein la tête. Mes pensée n'étaient occupées que par son départ annoncé, je l'aimais passionnément. Peut-être aurais-je du lui avouer. Le doute ne faisait que me ronger ; pourquoi le destin avait-il voulu qu'il soit fiancé…

**Flash Bach**

Trois ans plus tôt…

**Duo**

C'était la rentrée. Comme toujours, perdu dans tout ce que j'entreprenais, rien ne m'intéressait vraiment à part le fait de m'amuser et de vivre au jour le jour. Doublant mon année et afin de ne pas perdre un an inutilement, je me résignais donc d'entrer en troisième techniques. Mais quelle branche choisir ? Un éventail de choix s'étalait devant moi : le sociale, la comptabilité ou la mécanique. Alors que j'y réfléchissais, errant dans le couloir, je croisais deux camarades que je connaissais depuis l'année précédente. Zechs et Wufei n'étaient pas vraiment des amis mais ils me permettaient de ne pas rester seul, surtout aux récréations où habituellement nous retrouvions Quatre qui à, cet instant, n'était pas non plus vraiment un ami, d'ailleurs avais-je un jour eu des amis ? Ils me proposèrent de suite de me rendre en sociale avec eux ; plus attiré par le fait de ne pas rester seul, j'accepta de les suivre dans le local nommé buanderie où se donnait les cours de l'option. La jeune femme qui nous accueilli n'avait pas l'air méchante, plutôt inquiète à l'idée du premier contact avec ses nouveaux élèves. Au fond je la comprenais, ça ne devait pas être facile, surtout que cette option était considérée comme la poubelle des générales avec une majorité de doubleurs rebuts de la société qui ne faisaient qu'emmerder le monde. Sachant dès le départ où je mettais les pieds, je fis mine de ne pas trop me la jouer, il valait mieux rester discret et faire semblant de rien pour l'instant.

L'année scolaire prit officiellement le départ lorsque le professeur distribua les grilles horaires comportant chaque heure de cours ainsi que les noms des professeur.

Elle prit la parole tout en s'asseyant derrière son bureau :

-Voilà je vous souhaite tout d'abord la bienvenue en espérant faire du bon travail avec vous. Je me présente, je me nomme Sixtina Raberba Winner, mais vous devez m'appelez professeur Winner. Je viens de vous remettre la grille de votre horaire provisoire qui prendra effet dès onze heure ce matin. En ce qui concerne les cours que je vous donnerai, par rapport à celle-ci, ce seront tout ceux de l'option, ce qui veut dire plus de quinze heures par semaine. Vous en concluez donc que je suis votre professeur principale et donc votre titulaire et j'attends de vous un minimum de respect envers moi ainsi qu'à l'égard de vos autres professeurs…termina -t-elle .

Son discours, montrant qu'elle se croyait supérieure à tous, me donnait déjà la nausée …

Je cessais donc de l'écouter et afin de me changer les idées commençais a lire la liste nominative des professeurs, me moquant déjà du nom de certains d'entre eux. Je me tournais enfin vers Wufei afin de lui faire partagé mes délires …

- Et Wuffy, regarde ça, Kushrénada, lis-je distinctement. Autant s'appeler couchez moi là ! Je parie que c'est une femme, ajoutais-je d'un ton moqueur.

- Certainement, et a mon avis, elle nous donnera éducation sexuelle.

Je ris avec lui avant d'en chercher un autre …

- Et là, professeur Pô ?

- Et celui-là ce sera quoi ? Entretien des sanitaires, me répondit-il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'en rire, je m' amusais donc ainsi ne sachant pas que le professeur Winner m'avait entendu…

- Monsieur Maxwell, attaqua-t-elle.

- Oui beauté ! M'exclamais -je d'un ton moqueur.

- Je n'aime pas votre comportement ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne vous ai encore rien fait, professeur, rétorquais-je.

- Ecoutez, Maxwell, je suis de votre côté, je n'ai pas l'intention de juger ou de punir quelqu'un dans cette classe. Je veux juste mettre un peu d'ordre, alors calmez-vous, je voudrais vous parler après le cours, finit-elle par me dire.

- Bien, professeur.

**Heero**

j'arrivais donc dans cette école où je ne connaissais personne ; étant donné que c'était ma première année dans cette établissement, je n'était pas titulaire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais être professeur, et j'avoue que cette idée ne m'enchantait plus vraiment . Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, j'ai 21 ans et je viens de sortir de l'école où j'ai appris l'anglais et le néerlandais. Dès mon arrivée, j'ai été accueilli par deux de mes collègues, ils se présentèrent, attendant que je fasse de même …

- Salut moi c'est Treize et lui c'est… il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre se présenta tout seul.

- Lukas, Lukas Barton, ravi de faire ta connaissance, compléta t-il la phrase de celui qui se la pétait légèrement.

- Je m'appelle Heero Yui, enchanté.

- J'enseigne les langues, me dit Treize, présentant sa main afin que je la lui serre.

- Et moi la musique, rétorqua Lukas.

- Je suppose que tu es le nouveau prof de langues, s'empressa de demander Treize.

- C'est exact.

J'avoue que je n'avais pas très envie de me faire des amis, je me demandais plutôt comment ce passerait mon premier entretient avec mes élèves. De quel manière devais-je me comporter ? Sec, cool ou tout simplement moi-même ? J'avoue que j'y perdais mon latin…

**Duo**

Décidément cette femme m'en voulait, bien que je ne lui ai encore rien fait, elle ne savait pourtant pas à quoi s'attendre avec moi qui suis d'un caractère, je dois dire, assez lunatique. Je me lassais déjà de ses discours et de ses sermons. Heureusement je n'avais plus que dix minute de supplices à supporter cette prof, au moins jusqu'au prochain cours avec elle le lendemain. Mais je n'étais pas encore sorti de l'auberge comme elle voulait me parler. Je décidais alors de vérifier quel était notre prochain cours puisque étant retenu par celle-ci je n'aurais pas une bande de nigaud pour m'y conduire. Ce cours était celui d'un certain Yuy, un nouveau à mon avis puisque nous n'avions pas encore été présentés, d'après se que je lu ça ne pouvait-être que le professeur de Néerlandais car je savais a peu près ce que donnait les autres. Je devais donc me rendre au local 108 après mon entretien avec cette peste de professeur Winner. Je dois avouer que sa remarque m'avait quelque peu calmée, mais elle semblait me tenir a l'œil. La sonnerie que j'attendais depuis maintenant plus de deux heures résonna enfin, je me dépêchais donc de remballer mes affaire afin de ne pas perdre de temps, plus vite j'irais la voir, plus vite je serais débarrasser d'elle. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau, espérant que notre entretien soit rapide et immédiat. Mais apparemment, ça n'allait pas être le cas, je me trouvais devant elle mais elle n'avait pas encore levé la tête. Q'attendait-elle ? Les autres élèves étaient presque tous sortis et je commençais a m'impatienter. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se foutait délibérément de moi…

- Alors votre entretient quand va t-il commencer ? demandais-je d'un ton assez pressant.

- Quand tout tes camarades auront quitté cette classe, me répondit-elle.

Le dernier quitta la classe quelques instants plus tard ; le professeur se leva et ferma la porte, vérifiant que le couloir était vide avant de revenir et de m'inviter à m'assoir en face d'elle …

- Je t'en prie, Duo, assieds-toi, me dit-elle d'un ton plus familier qu'auparavant.

- Que me vaut ce ton si familier ? lui demandais-je surpris.

- Les instructions de mon frère, Quatre à ton égard.

- Je m'aperçu alors de mon manque de jugeote, il est vrai que Quatre, un de mes copains, avait le même nom qu'elle.

- Quatre est votre frère ? Je n'en savais rien, lui dis-je tout simplement.

- Quatre est en effet mon frère et m'a demandé de ne pas être trop dure avec toi, Zechs et Wufei, j'ai réagi ainsi tout à l'heure pour ne pas que les autres remarquent mon genre de favoritisme, dans le cas où tu es un ami de mon frère, tu auras un léger traitement de faveur en ce qui me concerne, mais à la condition de te calmer à mon cours afin que je te fasse le moins de remarques possibles. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sévère, mais j'attends un minimum de mes élèves alors je vais te proposer un marcher, fais en sorte que les autres soient calmes en restant calme toi-même et je te laisserais passer certaines choses. Tu m'as comprise ? Me demanda t-elle après son discours.

- Evidemment, professeur Winner, lui répondis-je plus respectueusement.

- Bien, je vais te faire un mot afin que le professeur Yuy ne t'engueule pas, me dit-elle gentiment.

- Merci, professeur, répondis-je avec simplicité.

**Heero **

Il est à présent l'heure d'affronter la première classe et pas des moindres, les troisièmes techniques sociales autrement dit les 3 TS, une des pires classes de l'école à ce qu'on dit. Je me doutais donc de la difficulté qu'allait me causer cette fameuse classe, mais bon je suis payé pour redresser ce genre de classe et en vérité, je n'avais pas si peur, mais j'avais le trac, jamais je n'avais encore dirigé une classe, j'étais anxieux mais téméraire. J'ouvris la porte et m'aperçu que la classe en question était composée essentiellement de filles, seuls quelques garçons faisaient partie du groupe d'adolescents. J'entrais donc, déposant ma mallette au pied du bureau et me dessaisis de ma veste blanche et bleu que je posais sur ma chaise, la laissais collée au bureau, référant rester debout. J'allait prendre la parole quand je fus coupé dans mon élan par quelques coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, dis-je d'un ton interrogateur, me demandant qui me dérangeait.

A ma grande surprise, un jeune garçon entra avec un air différent des autres …

- Excuser moi d'être en retard professeur Yuy je m'entretenais avec le professeur Winner dit-il me remettant un mot.

- Merci, tu peux t'assoire a côté du jeune garçon qui est tout seul là.

Je dois avoué que ce jeune garçon était différent de ses camarades et dégageait quelque choses que l'on pourrait qualifier de magique qui était pour moi inexplicable …

**Duo **

J'étais assez contents que la place qu'il m'avait présenté était celle a côté de Wufei. Je m'assis donc sans broncher là où il m'avait dit de le faire. On voyait que le pauvre avait du mal a s'exprimer. Mais les filles de la classe, elle, était carrément en admiration devant le nouveau venu qui s'en trouvait d'ailleurs assez gêner. Je dois dire qu'après quelque instant je cessa de l'écouté, moi je ne le trouvais pas si passionnant, certes il était beau mais je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. Il parlait beaucoup de lui et nous savions déjà qu'il s'appelait Heero Yuy, qu'il avait 21 ans, qu'il habitait Ham sur heure et qu'il était aussi sportif qu'intellectuel l'homme idéal pour ces demoiselles mais c'était claire pas pour moi …

**Heero **

Après leur avoir raconté les grand points qui me concernais je leur demanda de faire de même sur une demi feuille de papier

-en résumer je vous demande votre nom, votre âge, vos hobbys, votre lieu d'habitation et la classe ou vous étiez l'année dernière en ajoutant le nom de l'école si elle est autre que celle-ci après nous commencerons le cours proprement dit justement sur le sujet « Ik stel me voor » autrement dit je me présente tout simplement finis-je

Je ne faisais que tourner en rond dans la classe observant les écrit de mes élèves qui pour le moment n'était pas si terrible, juste quelque cas se détachait comme une preuve d'originalité toute différente. Le premier a me rendre son papier fut le jeune homme un peu tardif, je le lit directement impatient de connaître son nom.

lecture du papier de Duo

Nom :Maxwell

Prénom :Duo

Age : 14 ans

Hobbys : la musique en générale

Habitation :Souvret

Classe précédente :2E

Je dois dire que ce garçon m' interpellait par sa façon d'être il était effectivement très différent des autres même s'il ne voulait pas que ça se voit. Je remarqua bien vite l'avoir placer au bonne endroit en effet celui qui l'accompagnait avait l'air d'être le seul amis qu'il avait dans cette classe. Pourtant il était si différent de lui, assez bien portant et je dois dire un air qui laissait a désirer d'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'air très apprécier des autres, peut-être même était-ce pour cela que Duo l'avait pris sous son aile. J'avait un drôle de pressentiment concernant cet individu tout portait a croire dans son attitude était celle d'un Homosexuelle mais je n'en avais aucune certitude. Enfin je ramassa tout les papiers et les posa sur le bureau commençant mon cours mais avant j'y admis une introduction …

-bon commençons mais d'abord je vais vous dire je n'aime pas de vouvoyer mes élèves alors je trouve plus simple de vous appeler par vos prénom pour travailler dans une ambiance plus détendue qu 'en pensez -vous ? finis-je par demander

Les élèves acceptèrent a ma grande satisfaction. Mais je remarqua encore une fois que le natté ne semblait pas m'écouter. Mais je décida de ne rien dire et de laisser courir pour l'instant.

-a présent j'aimerais que vous me prépariez un travail ou vous vous présentez, évidemment vous me le lirez oralement dans les prochaines semaines et il sera côté sur un totale déterminer ultérieurement. Vous pouvez travaillé dessus jusque la fin de l'heure et la prochaine fois c'est a dire mercredi je vous distribuerais vos livres qui s'appellera je crois « Trap op » bon travail terminais-je par dire.

je finissait par me détendre ce n'était pas la pire des racailles même je dois dire que je commençais a bien les aimés ces petits monstres que tout le monde redoutaient. La sonnerie résonna mettant fin a mes pensée. La classe se vida et me replongea dans la solitude pour une longue heure de battement. Mes mon esprit était encore imprégné de ses caractères si différent et de l'air si inexplicablement magique du jeune Duo Maxwell.

**Fin du chapitre1**


	3. Chapter 4

Je t'aime à en mourir… 

Chapitre 4 :Ma vie après ma mort

Auteur :Téyana

Origine : Gundam wing 

Couple : 2+1

Genre : drame romantique

Disclamer :Pas de mignons pilotes pour Téya -Chan juste une Sixtina en prof qui s'y croit

Note : Je dédie cette histoire a ma meilleure amie Mandy-lyn une chouette fille ; témoins de cette histoire et incarnée sous les traits de Trowa …bisous au concerné qui j'espère ne se reconnaîtra pas encore moi me reconnaîtra …et aussi a un ami (Seto)

Résumé : Heero jeune professeur de langue s'engage à épousé Réléna malgré ses doutes ; il ne se rend pas compte que Duo un de ses élèves est fou amoureux de lui…

Ma vie après ma mort 

Duo

Je me réveillais sans aucun souvenir a l'hôpital juste quelque vague vision de se qui s'était passé. Je me rappelais juste avoir tenté de mettre fin a mes jours mais apparemment je crois que j'avais échoué. Je n'osais pas me demander comment il allait tous réagir. C 'étaient-ils seulement rendu compte que je souffrais tous ses gens qui disaient m'aimer. Je ne savais pas j'avais vraiment toucher le fond et je ne savais pas comment remonter. A neuf heure ce matin là, alors que j'étais sous baster et complètement anéanti quelqu'un frappa a la porte

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Murielle l'institutrice de la classe hôpital si tu veux venir jouer on est ouvert jusque trois heure

Joué pourquoi pas de toute façon que faire d'autre

C'est a cet instant que je commença chaque jours de mon hospitalisation a me rendre a la classe hôpital je m'y sentait bien enfin et la nuit je restait avec Armelle l'infirmière, je lui ai raconté toute ma vie et en sortant de l'hôpital mon mental allait déjà mieux. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez et chaque jours je repense a eux : les deux institutrice de la classe hôpital et surtout Armelle. Oh bien sûre j'ai eu un suivit psychologique mais jamais ça n'a été pareille.

Le vendredi je sortais alors de l'hôpital et me replongea dans la solitude, c'est a cet instant que j'ai pu me rendre compte de mes amis Trowa et Quatre ils ne m'ont plus jamais laissé tombé pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais de véritables amis. Mais je ne voulais pas retourner a l'école . J'ai erré des mois avant de reprendre enfin les cours . Mais la question qui me venait a l'esprit était comment allait réagir Heero…

Heero

Je commençais a m'inquiété voilà des mois que je n'avais plus vu Duo, que lui était-il arrivé ?Justement les trois TS arrivaient pour leur cours j'allais enfin savoir la vérité.

Trowa entra dans la classe et je l'interpella de suite

-Trowa ?

-oui me répondit-il

-tu sais venir un instant ?lui demandais-je

-bien sûre

-dit moi tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Duo ?

-euh,..hésita t-il oui, il a fait une tentative de suicide

-quoi ? et comment va t-il dis-je d'un air inquiet

-le physique tiens le coup mais pas le moral me répondit-il d'un air désespérer

-tu lui diras de revenir il faut que tu le soutienne lui dis-je positif

-oui monsieur

J'avoue que cette nouvel me fit très mal au cœur. Duo voulait mourir pauvre garçon, pourquoi ? Je le connaissais si peu qu'aurais-je pu faire, pourquoi avait-il fait ça, j'aurais tant aimé le savoir mais je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne devais pas m'en occuper malgré le fait que j'en avais vraiment envie. Quelque chose m'en empêchais mais quoi…

Duo

Les heures passait et je me renfermais sur moi-même. Je ne faisais que penser à Heero, mon très cher Heero. S'inquiétait-il pour moi ?Pensait-il a moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je l'espérais. Je voulais le voir j'en pouvais plus. Je fus soudain interrompu dans mes pensées par le téléphone qui venait de sonné. Je décrocha de suite rempli d'un espoir impossible

-allô

-salut c'est Trowa me dit-il

-ah, c'est toi dis-je tristement

-oui c'est juste moi ce n'est pas un beau brun au yeux cobalt me dit-il

Je souris légèrement

-Alors comment tu vas ?

-moi ça va, tu sais quoi ?

-non

-Yui m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi me dit-il

-c'est vrai et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-la vérité !!!

-quel vérité ?

-ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui aie pas dit que tu l'aimais

-ouf j'ai eu peur

-comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

-ça vas

-Yui voudrait que tu reviennes

-c'est vrai alors il s'inquiète pour moi

-comme pour n'importe lequel de ses élèves

-ah, bon faut que je te laisse Trowa

-je t'ai choquer ?

-non, non mes parents m'attendent trouvais-je comme excuse alors que je raccrochais en fait mes larmes montaient a mes yeux et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'entende. Je me répétais sans cesse que tout allait bien et que ça finirais par s'arranger mais rien n'y faisait j'étais toujours l'esclave involontaire de ses yeux. Le psychologue chez qui j'allais n'a jamais tout su. Personne a part mes deux amis et bien sûre Armelle connaissaient la vérité les vrai raison de mon mal être, cette idiote de psy pensait tout savoir et tout comprendre mais en vérité elle ne savait rien, elle me pensait guéri alors que j'étais encore en plein dedans. J'ai l'impression de joué un rôle et de toujours faire croire que tout va bien mais en vérité tout va mal et sa personne a part Trowa et Quatre ne le comprends je n'ai qu'eux …

Quelque semaines plus tard…

Heero

Normalement aujourd'hui Duo doit revenir, je ne serais pas trop dure avec lui j'espère juste qu'il va mieux et qu'il fera de son mieux pour rattraper son retard c'est quelqu'un de courageux et de capable je suis sûre qu'il fournira l'effort requis. Vivement qu'il soit là…

Duo

Quatre et Trowa m'avaient finalement convaincu je me dirigeais vers la classe où je devais avoir cours avec Heero j'avais le cœur serrer et la gorge sèche qu'allait-il me dire ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Je voulais pas y aller cependant j'avais tellement envie de le voir que j'ouvrit la porte. Les autres changèrent directement d'expression ils étaient sûre que je ne reviendrais pas. Heero lui avait l'air content de me voir. Je m 'essaya a ma place a côté de Trowa sans dire un seul mots. Je n'arrivais plus a le regarder en face, je ne savais plus où j'en était je me sentais mal pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me rate je comprenais pas dieux aimait-il me voir souffrir je voulais tellement mourir pourquoi personne ne l'avait compris ils voulaient tous que je vive mais en vérité c'étaient-il demander si moi je voulais vivre. Je criais a l'intérieure mais ne laissais rien paraître a l'extérieur. Pourquoi étais-je tomber amoureux fou de cet homme ….

Heero

A parement il n'allait pas mieux je le ressentais jusqu'ici. Il voulait recommencer c'était certain mais c'était pas mon rôle d'intervenir. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute sa magie comme ci quelque choses était mort en lui je ne le reconnaissait plus mais que pouvais-je faire. Peur de le blesser je décida de ne rien lui dire de ne même pas lui adresser la parole. Malheureusement pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissait je l'avais mis en échec ça n'aurait rien arranger au contraire je m 'en voulais un peu mais je lui avais mis une note d'encouragement lui disant qu'il fallait remonté la pente et persévérer je savais que sa ne servirais pas a grand chose mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire …

Duo

Je savais a présent que rien n'était possible avec Heero et que ma vie n'avait plus de sens pourtant il me fallait réussir pour lui prouvé que j'étais capable je ne voulais plus le voir a présent ça me faisais trop mal heureusement au téléphone chaque soir je pouvais compter sur Quatre c'est grâce a lui et aussi un peu grâce a Trowa mais surtout grâce a Quatre. Je réussi sans échec après relever de toute mes douleurs mais malgré tout Heero Yui ne quittait pas mon cœur

Huit mois plus tard…

Mars 2005

Duo

J'avoue que j'allais mieux je pouvais totalement compter sur Quatre et Trowa et eux aussi pouvait compter sur moi mais dans mon cœur bien cacher persistait mes sentiments pour Heero Yui le beau brun au yeux cobalt qui avait eu l'audace de chercher l'artiste cacher de tous. J'arrivais a présent a vivre plus ou moins sans lui c'était nettement plus facile a présent qu'il n'était plus mon professeur mais quoi que je fasse il était toujours là en moi et derrière moi. A cause du professeur que j'avais pour l'instant en langue, Le professeur Nicols était quelqu'un de fourbe et de malhonnête qui cotait très stricte et ne portait pas dans son cœur. Il a suffit que j'en parle une fois en cours de musique chez le professeur Barton pour que ça arrive au oreille d'Heero ce qui a fait par après que cet ordure ce calme je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il s'abstenait pendant un moment de m'humilier et m'a fait repasser l'examen orale que j'avais raté. Une des professeurs recherchait des artiste pour le spectacle de l'école, avec Catherine nous avons décidé d'y participé et nous nous sommes rendu au répétition qui avait lieu le lundi a la pose de midi. C'est lors de l'une d'elle que Lukas nous a annoncé le prochain départ d'Heero pour l'Irlande où il allait épousé Réléna Peacecraft sur le coup je réussi a retenir mes larmes mais c'est en sortant que j'ai tout lâcher le pire c'est qu'on devait chanter pour son départ je ne m'en sentais pas capable je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'en mourrais…

Fin du chapitre 4


	4. Chapter 5

Je t 'aime a en mourir…

Chapitre 5 :Ne pars pas 

Auteur :Téyana

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 2+1

Genre : drame romantique

Disclamer :j'en suis très triste mais pilote pas m'appartenir…snif

Note :A mon première amour que je n'oublierais jamais

Résumé :Duo apprend qu'Heero est sur le points de ce marié et sombre légèrement dans la dépression le dissimulant même a ses amis

Ne pars pas

~Duo~

Je ne savais a présent plus ou j'en étais j'étais totalement détruis par ce que j'avais appris, mon amour, mon Heero allait partir loin de moi sans que je puisse l'en empêcher que faire pour le retenir évidemment je ne pouvais rien faire je n'était après tout qu'un anciens élèves certainement déjà oublier et pourtant moi je ne l'oubliais pas pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte qu'il m'abandonne je ne pouvais le supporter si il partait je mourais c'est certain personne ne savaient a quel point j'étais malheureux je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte pas lui tout s'écroule autour de moi soit on fuit soit on meurt comme Tenshi mon meilleur amis mort depuis bientôt deux ans que devais-je faire j'aurais du mourir l'année dernière pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie il n'a pas besoin de moi alors ma tâche sur terre est finie je veux mourir, je veux mourir…

~Heero~

Tous a présent savaient pour mon prochain départ j'avais promis a Réléna de l'épousé et j'allais le faire au mois de juillet je devais être content mais je ne l'étais pas je ne savais pourquoi j 'avais des doutes que devais-je faire partir ou pas tout était confus dans mon esprit quelque chose m'empêchait de partir mais quoi je n'en avais aucune idée qui me retenais ici pourquoi mon cœur me demandait de ne pas partir je ne comprenais pas est-ce que j'aimais réellement Réléna c'était la question qui me hantais je ne savais plus où j'en étais ….

Juillet 2005

~Heero~

Je devais prendre l'avion pour rejoindre Réléna mais mon cœur y était opposé je ne me comprenais plus je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un mais pas Réléna qui me retiens ici c'est a présent tout ce que je voulais savoir et je ne crois pas que je partirais en Irlande je crois même revenir a l'école au mois de septembre heureusement que Lukas et Treize était là pour me conseiller…

~Duo~

Je me demandais sans cesse si il était finalement parti mais mes question restait toujours sans réponse Oh mon amour quand te reverrais-je enfin tu me manque tellement je ne veux pas te perdre ne me laisse pas là ne me laisse pas seul j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je t'attends je ne partirais nul part je dois me ressaisir mais je n'y arrive pas où es tu ? dis moi que tu m'aime et que tu ne pars pas j'ai tellement besoin de toi ne m'abandonne pas j'ai tellement besoin de toi

~Quatre~

J'ai l'impression qu'il sombre et qu'il ne veux pas me le dire il l'aime vraiment c'est certain mais il va finir par ce détruire il ne peut rester seul il a besoin de soutien encore heureux qu'il m'appelle tout les deux jours ou sinon il serait déjà dans un cimetière j'ai peur qu'il fasse encore des conneries je n'arrive pas a cerné ses pensée tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'Heero parte avant de détruire Duo mais j'ai quand même un doute j'ai peur que dans un cas comme dans l'autre Duo se détruise que faire…

~Duo~

Voilà vous connaissez toute l'histoire la suite personne ne la connaît même pas moi et encore moins Heero je ne sais pas si il m'aimera un jour ni même si il y a quelque part en Irlande une madame Réléna Yuy et sans doute je ne le saurais jamais mais c'est certain que je l'aime pour l'éternité je n'oublierais jamais même si la vie est contre nous il sera a jamais mon première amour …

Septembre 2005

~Heero~

La rentrée était là et moi aussi et oui je n'avais pas pris le départ parce que j'avais compris qu'a l'école quelqu'un m'attendais je ne savais pas qui s'était mais je le savais que cette personne

m'attendait et qu'elle avait besoin de moi je devais rester je ne partirais pas avant de savoir ce que moi je veux et je le saurais bientôt je le savais je sais que quelque part ici quelqu'un es très heureux de me revoir je le sens surtout et je saurais qui c'est je voulais absolument le savoir par contre je savais qu'il y en avait un qui n'avait pas l'air heureux de me voir Treize avait un drôle de comportement au point que j'avais peur d'être seul avec lui son regard assassin me transperçait il fallait que je l'évite c'était une certitude

~Treize~

Pourquoi ce con n'est pas parti j'espérais qu'une chose c'est qu'il parte si il est vraiment trop gênant il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse il a beaucoup trop de succès il est un obstacle a tout mes projets il est important qu'il disparaisse pour ma propre sécurité et surtout pour mon avenir et mon intérêt sa présence ne m'apportera que rivalité et défaite il est a présent certain qu'il faut que je le tue c'est une question de vie ou de mort…

Alors que Duo entrait dans l'école accompagné de quatre afin d'assisté a son premier cours en tant qu'élève de cinquième technique sociale…

~Duo~

Enfin en cinquième il y a un ans que je devrais y être mais part rapport a ce qu'on pourrait penser je ne regrette rien au moins j'ai pu voir Heero plus longtemps c'était le plus important surtout a présent qu'il était parti enfin c'est se que je pensais jusqu'au moment ou j'aperçu deux yeux bleus cobalt venir dans ma direction :

-bonjour Duo, comment va tu ?

j'étais étonné qu'il soit venu vers moi et qu'il m'aie adresser la parole

-bonjour professeur, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes rester par mis nous c'est un miracle j'avais réussi a aligné plus de deux mots devant lui

-oui je suis finalement rester me dit-il affichant un grand sourire

-c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vos future élève vous êtes un chouette prof dis-je répondant a son sourire

-merci Duo ça me touche beaucoup me dit-il le laissant paraître

-bonne journée professeur dis-je avançant vers ma classe

Quatre était venu avec moi juste pour la première semaine car il rentrait a l'université le mois suivant directement après qu'Heero soit parti il me mit en garde

-Duo il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasse de fausse idée me dit-il

-ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Quatre je t'assure que je ne me fais plus d'illusion

-bien je préfère ça me dit-il d'un air rassuré

La journée se poursuivit dans les cours et les présentation je ne cessait de me demander quel classe il avait où il était mais pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir de mon esprit et surtout de mon cœur …

~Treize~

C'était décidé j'allais le tuer et je savais déjà comment je voulais faire croire a un suicide en l'obligeant a sauté par la fenêtre mais pour cela il fallait que personne ne me voit et surtout pas se pot de colle de Lukas ma cible était fixée ainsi que ma façon de l'anéantir en espérant que rien ni personne ne se mette en travers de ma route c'était a présent une évidence demain a la m^me heure Heero Yuy serait officiellement et irrémédiablement mort…

Fin du chapitre 5


	5. Chapter 6

Je t 'aime a en mourir…

Chapitre 6 :les véritables ambition de Treize 

Auteur :Téyana

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 2+1

Genre : drame romantique

Disclamer :j'en suis très triste mais pilote pas m'appartenir…snif

Note :A mon première amour que je n'oublierais jamais

Résumé :Treize jaloux des succès d'Heero décide de le tuer afin de retrouvé son statut passé

La véritable ambition de Treize

~Heero~

En arrivant au travail ce matin j'avais un drôle de pressentiment j'en étais sûre Treize préparait quelque chose mais quoi j'avais l'impression bizarre que cette journée était la dernière de ma vie j'avais envie de partir mais je ne l'avais pas fait il fallait absolument que j'évite de croisé Treize ou demain matin je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir j'avais peur très peur qu'allait-il se passer …

~Duo~

Je suis arrivé a l'école comme chaque matin accompagné de Quatre mais ce matin j'avais comme mon ami l'impression bizarre que quelque chose se préparait mais je n'aurais jamais su dire quoi j'avançais pour me rendre a mon premier cours avec le professeur J qui nous donnait chimie juste après je devais me rendre au chavis pour le prochain cours donner par le professeur Winner …

~Treize~

Enfin tout était près dans deux heure je serais débarrassé définitivement d'Heero Yuy quelle joie enfin il ne restera plus sur mes plates bandes je ne laissais rien paraître vu que j'étais déjà en cours et fit mes geste habituel pour ne pas attiré l'attention comme l'heure prochaine j'étais en cours et l'heure qui suivait en fourche il me serais facile d'aller au 104 sans me faire remarquer et l'obliger a sauter de la fenêtre ni vu ni connu plus de rivale j'avais hâte d'y être…

~Heero~

Les heures s'écoulait, la deuxième heure venait de finir je me dépêchais de remballer mes affaires afin de changer de locale quand soudain Treize entra je fis semblant de rien il lui dit bonjour…

-bonjour Treize que me veux tu ?lui demandais-je dissimulant ma peur

-bonjour Heero je veux que tu m'écoute me dit-il d'un air sec et froid

-bien sûre parles je t'écoute

C'est a cet instant qu'il sorti son arme je recula par réflexe

-Treize qu'est-ce que tu fais demandais-je effrayé

-je fais le ménage et je me débarrasse de se que je ne veux plus voir …

Il fut interrompu par le professeur Pô qui venait d'ouvrir la porte

-Sally partez ne restez pas là demandais-je d'un ton pressant

Celle-ci s'exécuta en vitesse évacuant les élève du bâtiment qui sortirent apeurés

-a présent je n'ai plus rien a perdre je vais te tirer dessus sans problème pour être certain que tu meurs…

~Duo~

Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment principale et Quatre était déjà parti devant je m'aperçu très vite qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange et m'avança avant d'apercevoir Quatre

-Quatre qu'est-ce qui se passe demandais-je intriguer

-une petite prise d'otage pas grand chose d'intéressant restons pas là me dit-il d'un ton pressant

Je leva les yeux vers le local 104 ou Heero devait donner cours et m'aperçu de ce que Quatre voulait me cacher Heero était en danger

-lâche moi Quatre je dois y aller lui dis-je avec insistance

-non reste si tu y vas tu vas te faire tuer me dit-il me retenant

-non je dois y aller dis-je réussissant a m'en dessaisir

Je courus vers le bâtiment me dirigeant vers l'escalier prévu pour descendre se trouvant juste a côté de la classe où se trouvait Heero. Montant tout doucement les marche afin de ne pas me faire repérer il était important que je l'aide que je le sauve si il lui arrivait quelque chose je m'en voudrais toute ma vie mais comment faire accroupi dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'escalier je réfléchissais a un moyen quand soudain je senti ma bille porte bonheur dans ma poche c'était la solution il fallait que j'arrive a les attirés de se côté afin de m'immiscé devant lui pour ne pas que Kushrénada ne lui tire dessus je lança la bille a travers le couloir elle frappa le mur a trois reprise avant de s'arrêter près du mur opposé au mien je resta accroupi a ma place alors que j'entendais Treize ordonner a Heero de se diriger vers le couloir afin de vérifier ce qu'était le bruit qui venait de résonner

-dépêche toi d'avancé Heero dit -il sèchement

Heero avançait d'un pas nerveux et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me répéter qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose le plus vite possible c'est a cet instant que je m'aperçu que Treize se préparait a appuyer sur la détente je ne pouvais rester là sans rien faire alors je m'immisça et poussa Heero avant de sentir quelque chose me toucher sur mon côté gauche je tomba a croupi la main droite posée sur l'impacte visant Treize d'un regard assassin je senti sous ma main la bille que j'avais précédemment lancée

-tu crois vraiment que ton regard assassin va m'impressionner Duo me dit-il d'un ton moqueur

Heero n'avait pas comprit le fait que j'étais intervenu sur ce je me pencha en arrière chottant le plus fort que je pu dans les parties de Treize ce qui le fit lâcher son arme je me tourna alors vers Heero

-prends ça lui dis-je lui tendant mon porte bonheur ça te protègera dépêche toi enfuis toi vite il ne réagit pas il me regardait droit dans les yeux avant de s'enfuir par le couloir…

~Heero~

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Duo avait-il prit se risque j'étais totalement perdu mais une chose était sûre je ne pouvais pas le laisser là je monta alors a l'étage afin de redescendre par l'escalier par lequel était intervenu Duo mon cœur ne faisait que me répéter va le chercher va le chercher…

~Duo~

Treize se releva et pointa son arme sur moi menassent de me faire la peau

-je vais te tuer Duo me dit-il pour être certain que tu ne soit plus sur ma route tout comme Heero

-vous ne gagnerez rien a me tuer lui répondis-je c'est alors qu'il s'enfuit dans la direction où Heero était parti Je me releva tant bien que mal afin de les suivrent mais arrivé au croisement du couloir je m'écroula au sol j'étais faible j'avais perdu trop de sang c'est là que j'entendis une voix derrière moi

-Duo ça va ? demanda t-il inquiet

-professeur vous auriez du vous enfuir lui répondis-je

-pas en te laissant là…dit-il me prenant dans ses bras afin de me transporter

Il s'arrêta devant le 103 et sorti sa clef

-on ne peut pas rester ici lui dis-je

-si mais pas longtemps juste pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait arrêter l'hémorragie pour ne pas que tu perde plus de sang

-vous auriez du fuir je ne serais qu'un fardeau dans l'état ou je suis lui dis-je

-je te dois la vie je ne te laisserais pas derrière moi il m'avait déposé sur le dernier banc dans le fond de la classe totalement entouré d'armoire c'était plus sûre de la au moins on ne pouvait pas nous voir il ouvra les armoires et chercha de quoi me soulagé …

~Heero~

Je cherchais dans chaque armoire quelque chose pouvant extraire la balle et arrêter l'hémorragie tout en réfléchissant, un tel acte ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, se sacrifier, aller jusqu'a risquer sa vie pour quelqu'un ça ne peut-être que de l'amour … était-ce possible avait-il des sentiments si fort a mon égard je n'y avais jamais pensé avant mais est-ce possible que je sois le responsable de sa tentative de suicide et moi comment définir ce que je ressentais pour lui la magie que j'avais ressenti en lui quand je l'ai rencontré mes incessants sentiments de culpabilité et cette envie si souvent venue de le protégé que cela voulait-il dire serait-ce lui qui m'a retenu ici serais-je amoureux du jeune garçon natté qui m'a comme ensorcelé….

Je sorti de mes pensées quand je trouva une trousse d'urgence dans le fond de l'armoire je courus vers le fond de la classe cette dernière en main

-comment tu te sens ? demandais-je inquiet

-comme quelqu'un qui c'est fait tiré dessus mais a part ça sa peut aller me répondit-il le regard malicieux

-au fait lui dis-je ouvrant la boîte je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie

-c'était rien me dit-il humblement

-si vraiment tu aurais pu me laisser là c'était très gentil de ta part Il me regardait dans les yeux n'osant plus rien dire. Je trouva dans la boîte en question des compresses de l'adhésif et une pince stérile encore emballée

-Duo on va retiré la balle lui annonçais-je d'un ton rassurant

-allons-y me dit il

Il s'allongea sur la table tant dis que je levais son t-shirt sur l'horrible blessure je sorti la pince de son emballage et l'introduisit délicatement dans la plaie saisi la balle

-je l'ai tu es prêt ?

Il me répondit oui par un signe de la tête et je tira un coup sec

-ça vas ? demandais-je

-oui

Je recouvrit d'une compresse avant d'en ajouté plusieurs couche et de les faire tenir avec l'adhésif

-ça devrait tenir jusqu'au moment ou nous en aurons fini avec Treize lui dis-je le redressant

-merci

-c'était rien lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire

-on devrait-y aller avant qu'il ne nous bloque ici

-oui tu as raison partons

~Treize~

Je les retrouverais et je les tuerais tout les deux je n'ai plus rien a perdre a présent ma carrière est finie mais j'aurais leurs peau il me paieront mes malheurs c'est certain Heero je te tuerais demain on pourra lire dans le journal fin tragique d'un jeune professeur et de son élève…

Fin du chapitre 6


End file.
